1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor integrated circuit device, and a method of manufacturing the three-dimensional semiconductor integrated circuit device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices may be used in various portable and non-portable electronic devices, such as, for example, a personal computer, a cellular phone, a digital camera, and the like.
Generally, consumers require smaller size and lower cost electronic devices, which in turn require semiconductor devices with a higher integration degree, a higher density, a higher capacity and lower cost.
In order to meet the above-mentioned needs, a nanometer technology may be developed to prevent a short channel effect. The nanometer technology may include, for example, a buried gate technology, a vertical channel transistor, a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and the like.